Yu Yu Hakusho Shorts
by Aristania
Summary: Rewrite! A compilation of all of my short YYH stories including: Stories, Background Check, The Princes of Fire, and others! All have been rewritten for a more masterful effect.
**Rewrite! Rewrites galore! So, I'm basically just combining all of my short YYH stories into one large drabble. Enjoy! Obviously, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or, for that matter, Disney,"In the Name of Love," "Goodnight Moon,"or the various song lyrics. However, Araina is mine and so is little Ares. The first fic is for my dear BrownEyes21.**

Birth of a king, Death of a spouse: YoukoXOC

"I do," Youko said, looking lovingly into his bride's eyes. "I do" Araina answered sweetly. The official looked on the young couple and replied with the customary, "you may kiss the bride."  
The reception was a small one with only close friends as weddings in the Makai were fairly uncommon in the first place. Of course, also in attendance was the reason the two were getting married -their kits.  
Ares, was their oldest kit and the couple had twin 2 month-olds.  
After the wedding they began their long journey in hopes of getting home before it was too dark to see.  
It was getting late and a terrible storm had blow in leaving the family only one option -to stay the night in a nearby cave.  
It was late and cold but the little family still hadn't had anything to eat all day, so since Araina needed to stay with the young and the freak weather was growing worse, Ares went with her father to hunt leaving her mother and siblings to fend for themselves.  
It was terrible outside so a group of traveling Reikai warriors made the same decision as the newly weds and coming across the very same cave decided to take shelter there.  
Upon entering, the men saw a gleam of firelight. Moving further in to the cave, they soon came upon the kitsune and her kits. The mens' first thoughts on the matter were,'Hmm, kitsune is quite a delicacy. I bet we could take her just as long as we leave before her mate returns.' Ironically, it's the men of Spirit World carrying out such acts as those they often accuse demons of -like the demons they intended to eat.  
Araina's sensitive ears picked up on them and she spun to face the men as fast as she could but it was too late. "Mommy!" Youko and Ares were currently near the mouth of the cave carrying the meager amount of food they'd found, but upon hearing the childrens' screams they dropped the dead rabbits and rushed to the site of the commotion. However, when they arrived the hunters were sitting around their fire glutting themselves on Araina's flesh and washing it down with the blood of the twin children like beasts. They were laughing and having a wonderful time as they feasted on the beauty's delicate skin!  
"You monsters!" The men jumped at the sound of the demon's voice and began to cower, begging for their lives like the sniveling little rats they were.  
However, the Great Youko Kurama never showed mercy. Even if he did, it would certainly not be to these wretched beings. Youko slaughtered the lot of them, though this did not purge him of his pain.  
The only family he had now was his daughter Aristania. So, he raised the child, teaching her his new ways. That day not only caused many problems for Spirit World, but it was also the birth of the King and Queen of Thieves.  
That one group of hunters caused suffering for many generations afterward. So to this day, in many failed attempts to purge his pain, the king kills mercilessly just as the dogs of the Reikai had that day.

 _END_

Snippets: AresXKirin

 **(Again, for BrownEyes21)**

"Come on dad, I wanna go play with Kirin!"An 8 year old Ares is pulling at her father to hurry so she can go see her father's friend Kuronue and his oldest son Kirin; aka her partner, best friend, and maybe something more depending on who you were asking. The two were always around each other and this time was no exception. "Calm down Aristania. I'm coming as fast as I can." Joked Youko playfully -though both fox demons knew that he could move faster than he was.  
That day happened to be a special day for Ares as it was her birthday. It was doubly special because it was also Kirin's birthday. Somehow, they managed to be twins born to different families; same day, same hour, same minute, same second... you get the picture. Naturally, they were very special to each other.  
Anyway, each had a very special gift for the other. For Kirin, a spell book because he wasn't so great at potions and this was a welcomed change. As for Ares, Kirin had a hand crafted silver tiara made of thorns and covered in ruby roses -Ares REALLY liked sparkly things. However, these weren't just pretty baubles as each had a special property.  
The book could grant courage, empower it's owner, and many other wonderful things. Now, the tiara could bring wealth and ethereal beauty -as if Ares didn't already have that in spades, even if she did say so herself- to the wearer. However, fate believed that these non-parental twins had these qualities to spare, so as they were heading to the party to exchange their gifts both packages were whisked away in the wind leading the following owners to the very same spot.  
They sensed each other coming and were going to stop immediately, but it was too late.  
The two had run straight into each other making the grandest gift of all, a kiss upon the lips of their beloved's.  
"Young love at its finest, aye Kuronue?" Youko cooed happily, leaning on said kumouri's shoulder.  
"Should we tell them it was us?" Kuronue asked, bluntly as ever. Smiling wryly, the bat demon nuzzled the silver kitsune. "No, let them be just a little while longer." The fox and bat smiled contentedly as the two love birds stood blushing in silence before pulling each other in for one more innocent little kiss.  
And to this day neither new that it was their father's meddling that brought them closer together and not fate, though they've always had a sinking suspicion...

 **(II)**

 _I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

 _I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Hiei watched in silent contemplation as Ares sang tearfully over the corpse of her lover. 'Kurama's oldest is singing to send away her beloved to the peaceful slumber of death. I hadn't known at the time who the kid was until it was too late. Koenma had sent us to kill this boy, of course he didn't send Kurama because that apparently was his soon to be son-in-law.'

 _I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

The Reikai Tantai and the cause of the whole funeral -aka Koenma- were observing from the back of the crowd until Youko noticed them. Youko stared at Hiei with wet eyes, silently pleading with him to take the murderous prince and the rest of the fools away. After seeing his message relayed, Youko returned his attention to the dead man's weeping sister and the end of his daughter's goodbye.

 _I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back...  
_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you _

Youko continued to hold the weeping demoness as the funeral proceeded. Funerals, like marriages, were a decidedly human custom and not widely used in Makai but for the death of high ranking officials. "We gather here," the demon spoke, "to remember the death of the mighty Kirin Kumouri known as the Prince of Thieves, but more fondly as the fiance to Youko Aristania. We also stand to remark on the 100 year anniversary that his most esteemed father lord Kuronue Kumouri was killed by the snakes of Spirit World." At this remark, Koenma spluttered in out rage. Yusuke and Kuwabara attempted to restrain the furious demigod, but he managed to escape their hold.

Naturally, the young prince of the Reikai marched straight up to Aristania to offer a piece of his mind. "Now hold it right there missy! I don't appreciate what you're insinuating..." However, Koenma didn't get far as he was severely lacking in demon etiquette. In all actuality, it was considered highly taboo to interrupt a funeral in the Makai as they were so far and few between. So, Ares felt no remorse when she turned and plunged her claw tipped hand through Koenma's chest just barely missing his heart. As the prince's retainers carried away his bloody body, Ares could be heard to murmur, "He made me a widower before I could even walk down the isle, and I still didn't kill him..."

 **(III)**

 _And his cheatin' wife had never left town  
That's one body that'll never be found  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun_

 _That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hand_ **  
**

"Daddy! Please! You can't leave me again! I won't allow it!" Ares had just arrived at the hospital under a glamour to turn away unsuspecting humans -kitsune are born shape shifters after all. Kurama, in his human form, had re-married to a horrid witch of a woman to have another beautiful but vain daughter. The woman shunned him completely for the fact that he was demon and it was this that led him to lying pale on his death bed -he had given up on life, supposedly.  
"Well I guess that beast got what he deserved," said his hanyou daughter Kohaku. The comments, however, didn't end there."Akahiko, what a stupid name for a guy! Dad was such an idiot thinking I could ever love some one like him." The cruel child laughed and laughed her pretty little head off until Ares walked up and said with a quiet sort of malice,"'Rose', I believe, is a beautiful name for any gender."  
All of the room's other occupants made it a priority to stay as far away as possible from the young demon as she appeared to be on the verge of spitting fire. Not only could the other 3 tantai not do anything to stop the woman -Kuwabara didn't hit girls, and Yusuke and Hiei couldn't fight without showing that they too were demons.  
Kohaku stared Aristania down and then walked over to their withering father where she promptly slapped him, hard. That was the last straw! She had lost her fiance, god-father/uncle, and father once already. She was not going to loose a person twice! Walking up to the smug bitch like she hadn't a care in the world, Ares calmly grabbed Kohaku by her collar and slammed the hanyou into the wall as if she weighed next to nothing.  
The girl was being mercilessly beaten and all anyone could do was laugh and stare in fascination as Aristania destroyed her half-sister. The treatment of the child was nothing new to any of the others as she had been hated at school for her cruelty. In fact, basically everyone's fantasies were becoming reality right in front of their eyes! Then, another fantasy was realized as Kurama's cheating wife walked through the door with her new boy-toy just at that moment. Kurama had awoken better than new shortly after his "daughter's" lesson. Seeing her husband was still alive, the woman screamed and pleaded that it "wasn't what it looked like." Unfortunately, Kurama was never a very forgiving person and so he abruptly back handed the woman and explained that he had known all along and had had a divorce in the works for several months already -with Kurama being the main source of income this was problematic for his soon to be ex-wife.  
After seeing themselves out of the hospital, since Kurama had seemingly made a miraculous recovery, the thief king began to laugh uproariously. Aristania looked at her father as though he was an utter idiot and demanded,"What's so funny?You almost died!" The other tantai nodded empathetically at this statement. Kurama smirked at the group, amused, before replying,"No, I didn't", between giggles. So, lo and behold, it became apparent that Kurama's inner trickster had decided to become more wily with age.  
In truth, he had pulled the entire stunt just so Ares would fight again -just as she once loved so dearly.  
Just so she'd fight and do it without Kirin by her side. He did it so that his beloved daughter could move on with her life and not become debilitated over the loss as he had over Kuronue's -the loss that he had died over. He might have also done it because he wanted to see the woman's face when he got out of bed and hit her for such a disgraceful act, but only possibly. Kurama smirked smugly to himself again, thinking, 'this day couldn't have been more satisfying.'

 _END_

 **The verse at the top is from the song "The night that the lights went out in Georgia," and the names Kohaku and Akahiko mean "Amber" -which was the daughter's name when I originally wrote the story- and "Red Rose" respectively.**

Stories: fem!KuramaXYomi

 **The Fem!Kurama plot aspect is based on "In the Name of Love" by Yui Minatsuki**

The day started off with Kuronue -whom Kurama was more than fairly sure was dead- being dragged into her office by Yomi's guards. The woman's startling green eyes went wide, her lips faintly uttered, "K...Kuro?..." and then she promptly fainted. The guards were aghast. "Lady Kurama!" As the demons rushed to the downed general's side, Kuronue took a few seconds to comprehend what he had just heard. "Wait a sec, now hold it just a minute there! Did you just say LADY Kurama!?" Kuronue cried, dismayed. The guards looked at him stupidly before replying in their unnecessarily booming baritones, "Silence naive!" Kuronue glared out of the corner of his eyes while twisting his pointer finger around in one of his poor, abused, hyper sensitive ears before replying just as loudly, "Shut the hell up you stupid wind bags!"  
"What's going on in here!" Yomi yelled. "Why is everyone yelling?" Kuronue brazenly drawled, still scowling but at a different target now that the cause of his most current ire had arrived. "L...lord Yomi, well sir you see that we brought this petty thief in..." "Who are you calling petty, bastard?" Kuronue rudely interrupted before the guard beat him over the head and continued,"since we found him roaming your lands and well..." "Well what?" Yomi inquired, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose as Kuronue snickered at his vexation. "You were busy so we brought him to Lady Kurama for judgment, but when she set eyes on the prisoner..." The guard stopped as though considering what he should say and what he shouldn't. "Out with it!" Yomi was becoming more irate by the second and it definitely showed. "Well to say the least, the only thing she was able to get out before she collapsed was the prisoner's name." The guard finished, adding on a "sir" at the last second for good measure.  
"Ah, so this prisoner must be Kuronue then?" Yomi asked, seemingly showing no surprise over the fact that he was in the presence of a supposed dead man. "Long time no see goat boy, literally." The bat demon answered cheekily. "Though I see that Kura-kins decided to heal your eyes after all." Yomi's eye twitched at Kuronue's ballsy retorts and fluttering lashes when he mentioned Kurama's pet name before forcefully smoothing his expression.  
"It would have to be you wouldn't it?" Yomi asked to no one in particular. "Fine, just stay with Kurama and keep out of my hair!" he started, "Because rest assured if I catch you without an escort I won't hesitate to kill you." Yomi glared at the childishly pouting demon for emphasis. "Sure, whatever. One little, tiny question first though," Kuronue wheedled with his fingers pinched into the universal sign for a minuscule amount. "What now!" Yomi demanded crossly. "Why is Kurama a girl?" Kuronue had apparently decided he was going to be serious for once -in relation to something other than a heist at least. Yomi smirked evilly at the bat as though knowing more than he let on and replied with a cryptic, "I'll leave that one for her to explain." Having said his piece, Yomi walked away leaving a highly confused bad demon and profusely sweating guards in his wake.  
After Kurama drug herself back to consciousness, she told Kuro everything from the mishap with the body reconstruction to the fact that it was all just Yomi trying to find a suitable mother for Shura and a loving wife for himself. Kuronue looked her in the eyes and promised to kill Yomi for her. The day dragged by with Kurama trying to accomplish some paper work but failing miserably since Kuronue wouldn't be considerate enough to let her concentrate. It was nearly noon before Kuronue calmed down and sat quietly listening to music from the stereo -for being a nigen contraption, the demon took to it well and enjoyed the music being played- as Kurama put the finishing touches on her work. Kurama was almost finished when Mukuro and Hokushin walked in with Yusuke and Hiei in tow.  
"Would you mind too terribly babysitting the terrible two while we attend today's meeting?" asked Mukuro. "Hey, we don't need to be babysat! And besides, I'm a lord so shouldn't I be going?" Yusuke objected hotly. Hokushin looked at his lord in exasperation before replying, "No, your majesty," the man began, whispering,"mainly because you would simply get board and start complaining," under his breath. "So therefore I'm going in your place,"he replied simply.  
"Well," said Kurama with an air of finality."Since I just finished my work and I am already looking after a certain kumouri..." Kurama looked pointedly at Kuronue who gave her a look of complete innocence. Kurama was scrutinizing Kuronue even more closely now."I suppose I can look after these two as well. However, you should know that Shura will be back soon and expect my full attention, so you shouldn't be surprised if he gets just a bit testy with you." "Right!" They all shot back in unison.  
It was a nice spring day in Gandara and tensions were rising thanks entirely to Shura's animosity so Kurama decided to take everyone to the gardens where if any one of her "guests" decided to attack she could easily manipulate the plants to confine them.  
Every one seemed bored out of their minds with the peace and quiet of the gardens. Yusuke and Hiei had been sparring at one point, but decided that they were tired so just collapsed onto the grass with Kuronue to watch the clouds pass by. Shura was laying peacefully in Kurama's lap having a cat nap when Kurama suddenly had a brilliant idea on how to lift everyone's spirits.  
'I'll read to them,' she thought gleefully. Kurama shook Shura gently to arouse him and asked,"Do you want to hear a story?" Shura allowed a small smile to slip through his "princely" facade betraying his love for his "mother" before nodding his head in the affirmative.  
"Well, I suppose I'll just have to tell it then," Kurama replied laughingly as she pulled a leather clad book out of the sleeve of her kimono and began to read.  
Though all in different spots and positions, every one listened to the soft voice that was Kurama as she read the story. None of the others had ever heard her read out loud before – in her female form at least, in Kuronue's case- but they now wished she would do so more often.  
By the time the conference -and the story- were complete, the lords and substitute lord were amazed to find that every one but the Lady of Gandara were fast asleep where they lay. "How did you get them to sleep?" asked the lords simultaneously, shocked beyond reason. "Simple, I read to them." By now, everyone was waking up and yawning lazily. Shura stirred in Kurama's arms and when one of the servants offered to take him to his room Kurama said that she would do so. Rather, she intended to do so but was first stopped by none other than Hiei. "Kurama?" he asked sleepily, reminding the woman that for all his appearances, Hiei was still young by the standards of demons. "Yes Hiei?" She asked gently. Looking up at Kurama with large red eyes, he said, "Promise me one thing. Promise me we can enjoy another story together." Kurama smiled at the little fire demon and said,"Of course Hiei. Of course." With that she walked away, her new son cradled in her arms as she sung him back to peaceful slumber with the lyrics:

 _"I'll read him stories from picture books all filled with wonder, magic worlds were the impossible becomes the every day, we'll find a mountain top and some moonbeams to sit under,  
I'll lead because I know the way; So much to discover,  
I do it all the time, I could live inside bright pages, where the words all rhyme, we will slay the dragons,  
that still follow him around, and he'll smile yes he'll smile,  
as his dreams leave the ground, stories and stories, about mermaids, kings and sunken treasure,  
magic worlds where the impossible becomes the every day, I know a tiny place just a dot to small to measure,  
I'll take him there i know the way; Stories about heroes,  
who overcame their deepest sorrow, they'll put hope into his heart again,  
he'll cherish everyday; He'll find a better world,  
and the strength to face tomorrow, I'm sure that when he knows the way,  
he'll want to stay."_

As she finished she whispered, "Goodnight my sweet prince, good night my dearest Yomi, good night my ease dropping Kumouri," much the same as a certain childrens book her human mother once read to her. With a sly grin, her kimono sweeping elegantly across the hardwood, she headed to her room softly whispering -only loud enough for herself to hear-"Good night mother."  
Everyone could tell she missed her former lives as "Shuichi Minamino" and "The King of Thieves,"  
but there was also something else everyone could tell. The now feminine Kurama loved her new life as queen of Gandara and professional babysitter to the lords of Makai.

 _END_

The Princes of Fire: KuramaXHiei

"We found this place buried under several millennium worth of hardened lava",  
announced Koenma proudly as if finding the centuries old palace was quite a feat, though it truly was a sight. Though looking like a simple volcano on the outside, inside you could see anything from priceless tapestries to century old hardback spell books worth 10-times their own weight in gold.  
"Are we sure this foundation is structurally secure? After all, it must be at least 5 stories high..."  
Shuichi was correct of course in assuming that the castle was unstable.  
"Aw, who cares! We'll just blast our way through like at the Dark Tournament if it does collapse," stated Yusuke with boredom clear in his voice.  
The floor shifted under their feet from time to time and the walls creaked, but other than that everything went well. That is until they came upon a room containing several 'minor' inventions.  
The inventions ranged from small toys to sophisticated battle armor that -even for demons- consisted of advanced technology that was still several centuries in the making. "What's this?" pondered Shuichi, quietly trying to access the situation.

All of a sudden, a bright white light shot up from the floor encasing the entire room until they had all fallen into darkness. Awakening with a start, the group found themselves watching -and feeling- a battle unfold between an elder demoness and her two kits.  
 _The demoness is screaming at them not to interfere with their step brothers'.  
These two include a horse demon apparently named Bakudan, and a fire-apparition -to every ones surprise- named Hiei. The two children in the corner being beaten by the Queen of fire -and Yusuke's ancestral sister- as everyone soon found out were actually none other than Youko Kurama and his brother -whom none of the group had heard of-  
Archea Kurama (Kurama as he liked to be called).  
Kurama was upset because Bakudan ripped the head off of the small plush creature that his father had given him before he left and never returned -the only thing his father had ever given him.  
All-in-all, Youko left the argument with gnashes running down his cheek and a broken arm chained to the dungeon wall for being obstinate and not submitting to his younger step-brother's will.  
Kurama was sent to his room without super and Youko was left to sit and rot until he was ready to apologize._

The background started shifting again under their feet and as the motion sickness set in the group became quite light-headed. The next scene was truly cold and everyone could now see why the dreaded demon thief was the way he was.

 _In the hall stood a crying little horse demon holding his index finger that was marred only but a small hair-line cut. The perpetrator of this scratch was, of course, Youko who had been trying to protect his sibling from being used as a floor mat. It also came as no shock when the queen herself came marching in with her mate in tow carrying a similar tool to Youko Kurama's weapon of choice -a whip embellished with piercing brass spikes strengthened by the queen's massive amount of energy.  
She proceeded to beat the child senseless._

Finally, when the on seers thought the horrific seen was concluded the background changed again. Now they were standing in the steeple of the castle tower. There were six people in the room but the Reikai tantai had a sinking suspicion there were about to be only four. They watched helpless as the queen sneered a,"Rest in pierced peaces brat" to her oldest before tossing the slowly awakening demon over the ledge to his supposed doom. Kurama cried out for his brother, running to the window where he had just been released however finding he was beginning to fall. The group knew this because they had somehow managed to each switch places with the red haired demon child.  
The last thing any of them saw in that position was a gleefully smiling...HIEI!  
Everything was happening so fast that not one of the team noticed that they were now onlookers again instead of victims. They saw the older -Youko- of the two boys try and stop the younger's crash by using his body as a shield but Archrea would have nothing of it. So, in the last seconds of the vision it was seen to all how Kurama bravely pushed his brother away to safety allowing him to land on flat, soft ground as he himself fell prey to pointed spears of century-old stone.  
The final moments of the vision showed the bloody remains of the oh-so young Archrea Kurama and a bitterly weeping little version of Youko Kurama.  
The group was quickly jolted back to their bodies after that, but found one thing they truly would never forget. Archrea died with a smile on his little face knowing full well that for once it was he who had saved his brother. Kurama was really beginning to not trust Hiei and for all too real reasons, unfortunately. What other stories would the castle tell them? The group decided that they would find out another day, because they were already more than shaken.

 _END_

Background check: Youko 

"You know Yomi, it must be really convenient to be blind. That way, you can sleep through these boring meeting things and not get caught."Stated Yusuke between short snippets of snickering.  
"Silence!" yelled Yomi drowsily, obviously having lost his temper. Actually, the goat demon just sounded drunk.  
"Chill, I'm just kidding. Any way, what's up? You're never like this." Yusuke looked at the other lord skeptically. "Well, I'm sure it's quite hard to sleep when the deadliest being in existence is 3 doors down. Don't you agree Yomi?" Now it was Mukuro's turn to laugh at the dumbfounded ex-detective,  
not to mention the blush on Yomi's face that could rival the hair color of said second-in-command.  
"Kurama's not that bad, it's just..." Yomi began halfheartedly. "Just that he's completely insane," finished Mukuro knowingly. "Well, I was going to say that his self control is only so-so." Yomi sighed seeing the absolutely lost look on the face of the third lord.  
"You see, it's like this. Kurama's mind is like systematically organized chaos. He could be the most wonderful person you ever met, studying you -his prey- for days on end to ensure the perfect behavior dependent on your tastes. He could be wooing you like you were the center of the world and all at the same time be planning your demise in excruciating detail." Yomi sounded almost wistful as he said this.  
"In other words," began Mukuro, "he's not exactly sane." Yomi conceded, "I suppose at times he really isn't." "Since I'm older and know more than you do, why don't I tell you two boys a story." Mukuro didn't even bother with phrasing it as anything but a statement of absolute fact. 

" _When the demon known as Youko Kurama was born, he was given to his mother to hold. Poor, foolish woman, she nearly died in child birth but somehow miraculously survived -she should have prayed harder for death. However, this development displeased the child greatly -kitsune are just as blood thirsty as any demon, if not more so, and they glut themselves on death and suckle blood as though their mother's milk- and the moment she touched him she was swallowed by fire and incinerated which is part of how he received his name. The boy was a cold being and refused to be held by any other than the demon -you might recognize him Yomi- Kira. Any other would be killed on spot. Finally, it was time for the child's naming ceremony at the age of 2. Kira walked to the stage holding the child who -before any of the other children- was transformed into his humanoid form.  
It was a relatively clear day -which has been known in the history books of Makai as,"The great sealing of a god"- that the ceremony took place. However, despite the hopes of others, the day would not stay pleasant. The child was given the name Youko Kurama after the great mountain guardian of Mt. Kurama who was said to have been created by Inari himself and to have been born with nine tails -the most powerful of the kitsune. At the name was when things went wrong, The heavens above darkened and lightning streaked the sky -well more than usual at least. Massive fires snaked their way around the Demon Plane and volcanoes erupted. Natural disasters are common in the Makai, but never ones of this scale and timing; and so, through the midst of the chaos no one noticed the child slink away to the fore front of the issue. Demons ran about trying to escape to elevated and barren ground where the fire could not spread and encase them. Many were rushing this way and that before one demon noticed the child just standing in the midst of it all. He called for the child to run, but still he stood motionless.  
Finally at his wits end, the demon attempted to pull the child to safety awakening something within the boy he hadn't felt before. He felt Kindness, compassion,but most of all concern for the man who was risking his own life for another. That's when it happened. The earth began to quake and the unruly young child transformed into a beautiful youth with pristine white tails and long locks of hair as white as snow. Beautiful gem blue eyes shown brightly from the place where his dull -cruelly so- amber eyes once glittered malevolently. He was a truly beautiful creature, standing some-odd 10 feet off the ground. The fox spirit thanked the man for his concern and sent him on his way. However, the man secretly didn't leave. Right before the demon's eyes, the spirit took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sucked every last bit of the blazing inferno inside his body; thus sealing both himself and the malevolent spirit that caused the disturbance inside of the child. After that, the child learned at the pace of the other fox children and learned to get along. However, to this day Youko Kurama still has the ability to control all the elements like the mighty guardian spirit and his malevolent counterpart did so many centuries ago. Whether he chooses to use them or not, they are still there thus making him unstable. With this gift comes a cost though. To this day, he also bears a split-personality to show of his great actions: both wonderful, and terrible."_  
"So who was the demon that got through to him?" asked Yusuke curiously. "It was your father, the late but great Raizen," replied Mukuro.  
"He didn't ever have the pleasure of knowing it but not only did he save all of the Demon World,  
but also his grandson from the demons placed on his back by his own -original- parents." Yusuke scratched his head at this while Mukuro just shook her head and Yomi chortled to himself.

 _END_


End file.
